The objective of this project is the completion of the construction of the University of Mississippi's National Center for Natural Products Research (NCNPR) Phase II research wing. This will entail addition of the top two floors, with completion of a portion of the first floor of this research wing, with a total of about 55,000 gross SF of new research space. Note that funds are already committed for the construction of the basement and substantial completion of the first floor;this is slated to begin in fall 2009, with an anticipated completion date in early 2011. This application requests funds to construct the second and third floors, and partial build-out for completion of the first floor, of the Phase II research wing as envisioned in the original NCNPR planning and in the Phase II facility programming document. This proposed project, if awarded, can be timed so as to be completed in concert with the currently funded component as a single, continuous construction. At the foundation of this NCNPR program are a number of PHS and other federally funded research projects aimed at discovery, design, and synthesis of new drugs and development of new drug delivery systems for unmet therapeutic needs in human health, an important national priority. Early development activities to facilitate commercialization of these technologies will also be a critical function for this program. Such efforts are key components for realization of the full potential economic impact of these natural product-based discoveries. In addition, the NCNPR has a strong and growing research effort to expand the scientific basis for enhancement of the authentication, quality and safety of botanical products used as dietary supplements in the US. Completion of this construction as planned will foster translation of basic research into clinical studies and commercial development as follows: 1) provide laboratories for scaling up extraction and isolation of bulk natural products in quantities that will support advanced development activities;2) provide laboratories for scale-up synthesis and analog development;3) provide Good Laboratory Practice-compliant analytical facilities that will support bioanalytical research, product and regulatory package development;4) provide Good Manufacturing Practice-compliant facilities for production of active pharmaceutical ingredient (API);5) provide laboratories for preformulation, formulation and stability studies to characterize APIs;6) provide laboratories for cellular and molecular mechanism of action and toxicity studies;and 7) provide laboratories for expansion of discovery efforts with greater emphasis on microbial and marine natural products. The requested funding will support construction to include 55,127 gross SF (partial first floor, 7,117;second floor 24,005;third floor, 24,005). Four laboratories of about 860 SF will be included in the first floor section, with eight laboratories each on the second and third floors;laboratory and building/mechanical support areas and office/cubicle/conference spaces are also included on each floor. Total net laboratory, office and support spaces to be constructed with this requested funding on the three floors will be 23,011 SF of new laboratory space, 9,773 SF of new office space, and 15,460 SF in support areas.